


Secrets Between a Queen and a Princess

by Hael_kp, hannahall_15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Comfort, Dom Emma Swan, F/F, Gags, Jealous Emma Swan, Leashes, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hael_kp/pseuds/Hael_kp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahall_15/pseuds/hannahall_15
Summary: Regina and Emma have been meeting in secret at a cabin in the middle of nowhere for a year. When its time for Regina to find a king, Emma does everything she can to prevent that from happening.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	1. The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, YAY!!  
> I've been playing around with ideas for a while and finally ended up typing this out. So I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Regina and Emma's back story with be explained throughout the chapters.  
> I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story yet so suggestions/ideas are welcomed.

Emma goes speeding through the forest on her white stallion, Rampage. The wind blows the hood off of Emma's head as she goes even faster heading away from her kingdom. Emma reaches a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, she jumps of Rampage and begins to walk over to the small building, tying Rampages lead to a post. Putting her hood back up to cover her face Emma makes her way into the cabin. Once inside she flicks her wrist to bring the firepit to life lighting up the small room.

The cabin has only three rooms, one being the kitchen, one the living room and finally the bedroom. It is a cozy place to be with trees in all directions and a small lake just east of the building.

Taking a seat on the couch Emma stares at the fire one leg crossed over the other as she waits for something. After 15 minutes that thing came running into the door. A woman wearing riding pants and a purple cloak, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Emma doesn't move she just continues to look into the fire. 

"I'm sorry," the woman said quietly as she sees Emma sitting on the couch with her hood on. " I'll go get ready," the woman begins to walk towards the bedroom but stops when Emma snaps and points to the ground in front of her. Knowing what Emma wants the woman walks towards where Emma points and drops down to her knees. With her eyes lowered and hands behind her back, she lowers her head in shame. 

Emma uncrosses her legs, lowers her hood and leans down putting a finger under the woman's chin lifting her head so they are now looking in each other's eyes. "Regina, explain why you are late," Emma demands. 

Regina gulps audibly before she opens her mouth to answer, "Mother insisted that we discuss a suiter who could become my king." Regina continues to look into the princess's eyes.

Emma looks for any deceit in her eyes but sees none. "Okay, go get ready for me. You have five minutes. Go." Emma leans back once again while Regina quickly makes her way to the bedroom. 

Emma and Regina have been meeting in secret like this for over a year now. How they got to this point in the relationship is a long story. It all started when Emma was knocked off her horse by thieves near the dark kingdom. 

Then Regina was just a princess's to be crowned queen within a few months, she had been walking the forest trying clear her mind when she heard screaming. Making her way towards the noise she sees men go flying into trees and knocked out and in the middle of it all stood a blond with her arms out sending men into those trees. 

Emma could sense a magic-user near her, she scanned the woods around her and made eye contact with Regina looking out from behind a tree. Emma smiled at her already knowing who the princess was. "Hello," 

"Hi, " Regina stepped out from behind the tree and made her way to Emma with confident strides. "That was pretty impressive," Regina compliments.

"That was anger," Emma states and walks over to Rampage. "What are you doing this far out in the woods?" Emma checks to make sure Rampage was not injured in the attack. 

"Just went for a walk trying to clear my head," Regina sit down on a bolder. "I'm to be crowned in two months." 

"Yes, your mother informed us of her heir taking over the throne. Sounds like an honor." Emma looks over at Regina and sees the frown planted on her face. "Or not?" she questions the glooming look.

"No, it is. It's just a lot of stress and I just don't like all the pressure I'm getting." Regina explains, "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm ranting to you about this as you would care." Regina stands.

"I don't mind, I'm heading out to a cabin. Its where I go to destress, you may join me if you'd like." Emma jumps back up on Rampage. 

"Are you sure?" Emma nods and Regina walks up to Emma's horse and climbs on behind Emma wrapping her arms around her stomach as Rampage takes off.

That is the beginning of there story, always meeting in private out in the cabin that only they know about.

As Emma waits on the couch she begins to think about Regina potentially finding a king. It makes Emma jealous and possessive. After five minutes have passed Emma stands and makes her way into the bedroom. Once inside she sees Regina at the foot of the bed on her knees. The brown-haired woman has a gag around her neck with a blindfold covering her eyes. She kneels completely naked with her arms behind her back pushing her breast out.

Emma smiles at the sight before her, "You look gorgeous," Emma compliments the kneeling woman.

"Thank you, mistress," Regina slightly blushes at the compliment. 

Emma removes her blue cloak and throws it on a chair nearby, leaving her in a white t-shirt. "So my queen, how long am I graced with your presence?" Emma stands in front of Regina.

"Two days mistress," Regina replies then feels the gag being put into her mouth and tightened so that it slightly dug into the corners of her mouth. 

After placing the gag in Regina's mouth Emma grabs a leather cuff from a drawer in the table next to the bed. Kneeling on one knee next to Regina, Emma grabs one of her arms and puts the cuff on it. Regina instantly tenses, "Relax, this about trust remember?" Regina takes a deep breath and nods her head in understanding and beings to relax. "Good girl," Emma praises and Regina feels a pulsing in her clit at the words.

The magic blocking cuff was added to Regina after a very emotional moment that ended with Emma thrown against the wall and knocked out. So to keep them safe from Regina's magic the cuff has been added to there playing. Regina was opposed to it at first but was then convinced by Emma to trust her. Even though Regina is not fully comfortable with the new accessory she accepts it as a way to protect them from accidental magic use. 

Emma slowly lifts the blindfold and looks into those beautiful brown eyes. "I brought you a gift." Reginas eyes light up, she loves the gifts Emma gets for her. Holding out her hand a box appears in Emma's hand. "Open it," Regina opens it up and looks inside, her eyes go wide. In the box is a golden collar with trees, apples and the word 'Owned' engraved on it. Regina looks up at Emma, her eyes saying it all. "Do you like it?" Regina nods enthusiastically. "Good," Emma picks it up and sets the box aside. "Lift your hair for me," Regina does as she is told. Emma snaps the collar around her neck, its a tight fit and makes it difficult to swallow but she loves that feeling. 

Emma reaches her hand down between Reginas legs and drags her finger through Regina's slit. "So wet already," Regina whimpers slightly at the contact. Then Emma presses firmly on Regina's clit, she bucks her hips at this and starts to grind against Emma's hand. "Such a horny slut," Emma pulls her hand away and stands. Regina whines in disappointment. Emma puts the blindfold back over Regina's eyes, then walks to the small closet to pull out two objects. Walking back to the queen Emma snaps a leash on her collar. Pulling up on the leash giving Regina no choice but to stand. Emma kicks Regina's legs apart then lets the leash hang between her breasts.

Grabbing the clamps Emma plays with Reginas nipples till they are hard. Once they are erect she connects the white wooden clamps with a chain connecting them to Regina's nipples. Regina begins to breathe heavy at the pain on her nipples. Emma once again begins to play with Regina's clit, not applying a lot of pressure. "That collar looks delicious on you," Emma slowly adds pressure to her clit and starts to rub faster. Regina is moaning and moving her hips in sync with Emma's fingers. Regina's legs began to tremble as she feels the orgasm building in her stomach, just as she feels like her orgasm will take over Emma slows her menstruations down. Regina growls in frustration and starts to move her hips faster, building her orgasm back up Emma once again slows down, manipulating Regina's body perfectly knowing how to make the woman frustrated. "Pwes," Regina's muffled voice tries to communicate. 

"Do you want to cum?" Emma teasingly asks Regina. Nodding her head Regina tries to get more fraction from Emma's fingers. "Not yet my slutty queen. Be patient." Emma once again picks up speed getting Regina to the edge of her orgasm, "Don't you dare cum without permission." Regina panics and tries to pull away from Emma's hand, but Emma was faster and wrapped her arm around Regina's lower back pulling her closer. Emma knew when Regina could no longer hold off her orgasm and she was almost there, just in time Emma pulls away from Regina.

Regina's blindfold was damp from her frustrated tears that have been pouring from her eyes. Emma knew the queen was almost to her limits and guided her to the bed to lay down. Emma gets between Reginas legs and starts to blow cold air on her burning center. Regina bucks her hips and moans trying to get anything to touch her. Emma smiles at the reaction then decides to have mercy on the brunette. Leaning down Emma licks through Regina's folds and moans at the delicious taste sending vibrations through Regina's body causing more muffled moans to spill from her mouth. Wanting to hear Regina, Emma flicks her wrist removing the gag in Regina's mouth. 

"Please mistress," were the first words to pour from Regina's mouth. Emma begins to suck, lick, and nip at Regina's clit then shoves two fingers into her dripping center. "Please, may I cum?" Regina begs on the brink of an orgasm.

"Cum for me," Emma grants permission. Regina's back arches off the bed and a guttural scream that leaves her mouth as her orgasm takes over her entire body, Emma is sure could be heard for miles. Emma laps up all the juice that is pouring out of her. After Regina's orgasm subsides she passes out from the pleasure and exhaustion. Emma sits up and looks at Reginas sleeping form. Emma takes off the blindfold, removes the clamps and detaches the leash leaving only the collar and cuff. Draping a blanket over Regina, Emma takes her leave and lets the queen sleep.


	2. A lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have an idea where this story will go. We will see how it turns out. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Regina opens her eyes and begins to look around the room. She sees a glass of water on the table next to the bed. Picking up the cup she gulps down all the water. Regina gets up out of bed and goes in search of Emma. She finds Emma laying on the couch with a book in hand, "Hi,"  
Regina says unsure of what to do.

Emma lays her book on her chest and looks at Regina with a smile. "Hello, how are you feeling?" Emma ranks her eyes over Regina's naked body. 

"Amazing," Regina says with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Thank you, mistress" Regina crosses her arms over her chest trying to cover up a little. Emma makes her feel vulnerable but oddly safe at the same time. 

Emma sits up and lays her book on the floor. "I heated up some soup if your hungry," Regina nods and walks into the kitchen to get some soup.   
With her bowl, Regina grabs the open seat at the small kitchen table. A few minutes later Emma walks in and sits across from Regina. Emma's gaze locks onto Regina but she avoids any eye contact and focuses on the food in front of her. "Look at me," Emma demands. Regina raises her eyes and meets Emma's. "What happened?"

"With what?" Regina tries to ignore the question but knows it is no use in delaying it.

"Why did you change the day that we were meeting up?" Emma asks not looking for Regina to put aside the question.

Regina swallows some soup before opening her mouth to speak, "I-- um--- I," Regina struggles to form an answer. "Tell me," Emma says sternly. Regina gulps then mumbles, "Mother is setting up suiters for me to meet," then looks down into her bowl.

Emma stares at Regina with a clenched jaw, "Why did you not tell her no?" Regina doesn't look up and just stares into the warm bowl, looking for a way out of this conversation. She knows how this is going to go. Emma gets jealous anytime this topic is brought up. Emma stands and walks over to Regina, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her head back. "Answer," Emma growled through clenched teeth. 

"You know how mother is, she would never take no for an answer," Regina replied quietly. "You are queen Regina, you need to start making decisions for yourself," Emma lets go of Regina's hair but Regina knows better than to move. "I know mistress, I'm sorry," Regina feels ashamed for not being able to stand up to her mother and disappointed in herself for displeasing Emma. 

"Eat then meet me in the bedroom," Emma walks out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. She grabs a whip and some rope. She lays them down on the bed and waits for Regina to enter. Emma can't help but think about Cora and the amount of control she has over Regina. Ever since Regina was crowned she had only been a puppet at her mothers' will. 

Regina finishes her soup then makes her way to the bedroom. The first thing she sees when she enters the room is the whip and imagines all the ways that Emma could use it on her. Regina walks up to the bed. "I'm finished, mistress," Emma sits up and turns so her legs are off the side of the bed. Emma opens her legs and points between them, Regina drops to her knees between Emma's leg. She runs her fingers through Regina's hair and gently scratches her scalp. Regina relaxes while her eyes close and she leans into Emma's touch. "I think that 15 whips will do for your tardiness today." Emma continues her movements. Regina's eyes open and she looks up at Emma. "What, did you think I would not punish you?" Emma raises an eyebrow down at Regina.

Regina lowers her eyes, "I was not sure mistress," Emma uses her other hand to grab under Regina's jaw lifting up her head. "I don't believe that you thought I was just going to let it slide by. Tell me, Regina, what do you learn from me not punishing you?" Emma keeps a tight grip on Regina's jaw. "Nothing mistress," Regina whimpers out her response. "Nothing, that is correct. Now, is 15 a good amount for you?" Emma releases her jaw continues to rub her head. "Yes mistress," Regina once again leans into Emma's touch. 

Emma removes her hand from Regina's hair and stands up, "Hands," Emma says and Regina lifts her hands to Emma. Tying Regina's hands securely together Emma makes her way over to the other side of the bed with the rope in her hand and Regina having no choice but to stand and follow behind Emma. She grabs a small wooden step stool, stepping up on the stool Emma ties the other end of the rope to a hook in the ceiling till Regina's arms are stuck over her head. Emma steps off the stool and pushes it aside

Emma grabs the whip off the bed and walks back over to Regina. "Ass out," Emma gives a light smack to the brunette's ass. Regina pushes her butt out as far as she can. Emma steps back and pulls the whip back, "Count," Emma lets the whip fly through the air and make contact with Regina's ass, "ahh, one," Emma lets it go again, "ugh, two," this continues on for the rest of the 13 hits. By the tenth hit Regina has tears in her eyes, and by the last hit those tears are streaming down her face. Emma throws down the whip and grabs the stool to climb up and remove the rope. Once the rope is down Emma undoes the bindings around Regina's wrist. Emma then picks up Regina and walks back to the bed, laying Regina down gently Emma climbs into the bed to hold her. 

Regina quietly sniffles while laying in Emma's arms, "Would you like some cream to soothe the pain?" Emma rubs small circles on the queens back. Regina nods her head. "Okay, lay on your stomach," Emma gets up to go and grab the small jar from the kitchen. 

Coming back to the bedroom with the jar Emma sits down on the bed next to Regina. Scooping some of the creams into her hands, Emma begins to gently rub some onto Regina’s butt. Regina lets out a small moan at the cold touching her burning flesh. Her body tenses at first, but relaxes as Emma continues to rub in circles. The cold cream glides across Regina's hot skin and slowly disappears as Emma finishes. 

“All done,” Emma gets up off the bed and sets down the jar on the side table. Regina struggles to moves to her back because she is still quite tense. The cream eases some of the pain, but never all of it. Every time she is punished, she regrets ever making these unconscious decisions, but never realizes that she is making them until it happens. Emma opens the small drawer to the nightstand and slips the jar of cream inside for future use. Regina thought she spotted a red leather cased notebook resting in the drawer, but ignores that question and focuses on the pulsating pain coming from her butt as she slightly shifts her weight. After exchanging a few glances, Emma, without saying a word, returns to the living room to continue her evening reading, and Regina remains in the bedroom taking in everything that has just occurred. And that is how most of the night went. After a few long hours, Regina’s still naked body passed out on the silk sheets of their bed and Emma had come in to finally remove her eyes from the pages, and slip them under closed eyelids while she plays big spoon to Regina for a couple of hours. 

The sun finally rises and Emma is up with it as usual. Her eyes open and she looks over to the still sleeping brunette next to her. “Hey, wake up we have to go,” Emma gently shakes the brunette to try and wake her. Regina just shrugs her off and buries her face into the pillow. “Now Regina,” Emma uses more of an authoritative voice. Regina huffs and sits up, “Okay,” Regina and Emma both stand up and begin to get dressed. “I don’t want to leave,” Regina mumbles as she finishes up getting dressed. “I know, but I have court to attend and you have to meet with the eastern kingdoms,” Emma reminds Regina of their responsibilities outside the walls of the cabin. The queen sighs and looks out the small window in the room, she knows Emma is right but hates that she is. “ I need to get going if I’m going to make it back in time to get ready,” Emma pulls on her boots then ties her cloak around her neck. Then she walks over to Regina and pulls off the leather cuff. Regina gasped at the feeling of her magic. “I will see you next time Regina,” Emma gives the queen a small kiss. Then she takes her leave mounting her horse and heading off in the direction of her kingdom. Regina stays for a few more minutes before finally leaving as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


	3. The White Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be going more indepth with Regina and Emma. As well as learning more about there history.

Emma’s horse weaves in and out of the trees and speeds through the forest like a bullet. As they approach the kingdom they slow down through the village and stop once they make it to the gate. Emma looks up at the guards that are posted there and they immediately recognize her and open the gates quickly. Emma makes her way over to the sables and hands-off Rampage to one of the stable girls.

Emma proceeds to walk to the castle and once entered, she is face to face with her mother. “And where have you been?” Snow already questioning her daughter —as always—. 

Emma continues to walk around her mother trying to avoid a long conversation, “I was out,” Emma answers back shortly.

"Well that much was clear,” Snow retorts back, “but what were you doing?” Snow falls in pace with her daughters walking.

Emma rolls her eyes, Snow has never been able to take a hint. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with” Emma stops at her bedroom door. “Now if you don't mind I need to prepare for court.” 

Snow just looks at her daughter for a second then nods “Of course,” Snow says also stopping with her daughter. “I will see you there,” Emma just nods her head and walks into her room. Snow turns and walks back down the hall to find her husband.

Emma trudges to her desk and waves her hand making a bag appear. She reaches in and pulls out a red leather book. The blond walks over to a chair that is in front of a fireplace and sits. Emma waves her hand again, this time making a pen appear. She opens the book to a blank page and begins to write.

Monday 29, May

Met up with Regina again yesterday, we had to meet sooner than planned. That is because Regina has to search for a suitor that will be her king. That is her mother's idea of course. Regina is capable of ruling a kingdom on her own, but as always, her mother is in her ear telling everything she has to do. I do not understand why Regina just doesn’t stand up to her evil shadow, but I guess that’s just what I would do. Regina and I are such different people. It makes me wonder how we even got started… 

With that last thought in mind, she flipped through the pages of her red leather notebook to find the first entry that mentioned Regina's name. It was the 4th day of April of last year. It began with the words, 

‘Meet the princess of the dark kingdom, I never knew that she was so pretty. We went out to the cabin, we sat on the couch for hours just talking. It was nice to finally have a person that I could talk with and be who I am. I don’t think I'll be seeing her again though because after sitting on the couch for hours she leaned over and kissed me. When we pull apart we just looked into the eyes of each other, then I saw the panic take over, she apologized and made a swift exit. I tried to follow her but she just kept running. I got my horse and looked through woods trying to make sure she was fine. I could not find her, I just hope she is alright, I’d really love to see her again,”

Emma's POV

I started to write when I was young, it was the way to make my emotions known to the world, even if no one but me reads it. Since my brother Neal was born my parents never really thought about me, it was all about Neal becoming king one day. I never understood that I’m the rightful heir to the throne yet here is Neal getting handed the key to the kingdom. He's going to burn this place to the ground and be begging for my help, and I can not wait for that day. In two months time Neal will be named King while I stand in the back with a plastered smile on my face. 

After thinking for awhile I put on my usual pants and jacket then headed off to court. Once I arrive I sit on the throne that is off to the left of my mothers, with father to right and Neal to right of him. People are already starting to fill the room, all of them with some problem that needs solved. "Lets begin!" Snow shouts over the crowd. Immediately everyone in the room is silent. "What's first?" Snow says not as loud as before. "Mr. Adams" a man standing off to the side with a sheet of paper says. 

A man steps forward and bows is head, "Your majesty, our gardens to the east have stopped growing, the soil lacks the nutrients it once had." The fit looking man with a long beard and black shaggy hair speaks in a deep voice. 

"That is a major problem indeed, the eastern farms make up half of the food we trade with others kingdoms." The eastern farms consist of beans and tomatoes, other kingdoms struggle to grow tomatoes which is why they choose to obtain them from us. "Do you know of a way to get the nutrients back into the soil?" Snow asks Mr. Adams. 

I can barely contain my eye roll at the question, "We will pay the eastern farmers to not plant in there fields for a year. As for trade with the other kingdoms I'm sure they can make do without there tomatoes for a year." I state before the man has a chance to reply to my mothers question. 

Snow looks at me, "Pay them for a year to not use their land?" My mother questions me. "Yes, if we let the dirt gain back the nutrients it needs then we can finally begin to grow food once more." I give an explanation to my mother. "Could that work," she asks the man. He nods his head. "Alright we will find a fitting cost to pay." Snow says dismissively. 

Court continues on for another 40 minutes like this, people having problems, me being the one that has to come in with a solution. Until a guard comes through the door, "Your Majesties, my apologies for interrupting but the Mills from the dark kingdom are here. They say they want to speak with you." I look up confused why they would show up at our kingdom.

Snow nods, "Let them in," the guard turns and head back out the door. I look over to my mother who just shrugs. A few seconds later the guard is leading Cora and Henry into the throne room. I wait to see if Regina will walk in as well and deflate a little when she does not appear. "State your business," Snow demands.

"Right to the point I see," Cora mocks, "I'm just here to give you an invitation," Cora holds out an envelope. Snow nods to one of the guards who grabs it from Cora and takes it to Snow.

Opening it Snow reads it. "Your having a ball?" Snow looks up confused. "In honor of what, and why invite us all the sudden?" 

"Well I figured it was time to create a new alliance. The ball is for Regina, so she can finally find a King. I was thinking that maybe Neal would be a perfect fit." Cora looks over to Neal looking him up and down. 

Snow eyes the other woman carefully, "What's in it for you Cora?" Snow hands to invitation over to David. "Your kingdom could use some more currency, and mine needs a bigger army. We both gain something," Cora steps closer to the thrones, "I truly hope you choose to come," Cora then turns and leaves with Henry trailing behind her. 

"That woman, there is no way we would marry into that family. Much less go to a ball." Snow says throwing the idea away. I glance over to her, "Why not go to the ball?" I question. "And let Neal marry Regina so Cora can do gods know what," Snow says in disgust, "I never said he had to marry her, maybe we could still form an alliance with them." I stare at my mother. "Court is dismissed," Snow stands and leaves the room. 

I watch as she makes a swift exit. Once she is out of my sight I stand up. "Emma, you want to go spar?" Neal excitedly runs up to me. "No," I walk around him. "Come on you never want to anymore," Neal whines. I turn to look at him with his neatly cut brown hair and shining royal suit. "Neal I have beaten you every single time we have fought, now is not going to be any different. So if you will excuse me I'm heading to my room." I say dismissively. "You're just scared I'll finally beat you," I hear him taunt as I make my way out of the room and down the hall. 

Finally I make it back to my room and begin to strip off all my clothing and throw on underwear along with a loose t-shirt. I sit on my bed facing a standing mirror and debate whether or not I should do what I'm thinking. In the end I wave my hand and my reflection starts to ripple until finally it disappears and a different form appears. 

The new image that has taken place is on of the brunettes that she can't get off her mind. Regina is sitting at her desk with furrowed eyebrows as she is reading a paper. I continue to watch her for a minute deciding if I should teleport to her or let her work. Once more I flick my wrist and the image of Regina is gone. I let out a long sigh and decided to grab a book then headed off to bed early. 

As I lay in bed reading I catch a glimpse of something out of my peripheral vision, something in the corner of my room. I pretend that I hadn't seen it as I wait for it to move. Just like that it's moving fast towards me, without thinking I reach for my sword on the side of my bed and swung it toward the thing missing as it rolls to the floor right before I made contact. Then I hear laughing from the floor, I frown when I recognize the laugh. "Ruby," I growl out. 

"You should have seen your face," Ruby lays on the floor trying to stop laughing so she can breathe. "Huh that was great," Ruby jumps up onto her feet.

"I hate you Ruby," I throw down my sword and lay back down on my bed. Ruby sits down on my bed with a wide grin. "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm going running with the pack, I was hoping you could do the shape shifting thing to yourself and come run with us." Ruby looks all giddy and hopeful as she asks. 

I look at her for a second, I mean why the hell not? I need some fun. "Alright, I'll go. One condition you are not allowed to do that again." 

"Ha good luck stopping me. Come on, I'll race you to the front gate." Quickly Ruby shifts into a big giant silver wolf, Ruby is an alpha breed which makes her larger than all the other werewolves in her pack. She takes off bursting through the doors and heading to the front. I shake my head at her antics then quickly change myself into a wolf, a white on with a black circle around one eye and black paws. I'm the same size as Ruby but I am not sure why because I am not an alpha.

I run to the castles front gates to see Ruby already sitting and waiting for me. 'It's about time' I can hear her voice in my head, that is the way werewolves are able to communicate with one another. 'Shut up' I think back.

Just then my ears perk up and I hear howling in the distance. Ruby howls back and just like that we race to meet up with them. 

We meet in a clearing in the woods. Instantly some of the wolves came over to playfully pushing me with their noses as a greeting. Ruby lets out a howl and we all joined in. We take off deeper into the woods.

I can feel the wind going through my fur, the faster and harder I push myself the more the stress melts away from me. I jump over fallen trees, dive through bushes, and splash through large puddles. Finding your own pathway around the woods as you run a fast as your legs can take you, having to think fast or else you'd run into something.

I push and push and push, I run past one then two other wolves, then I shoot past Ruby who was leading the pack. The burning feeling in my chest began to build until finally I could no longer run. I slowed my pace coming to a stop. As stand in the dark forest panting, I look around not seeing any of the pack. Walking back the way came, I heard screaming coming from somewhere, then there were howls from the pack. 

I take off in the direction of the screams and howling. They lead me to a river where the pack is surrounding a woman growling and snapping at her. I could see blood running down her leg, and push through the pack trying to figure out who it is. 'Its the dark Queen' I hear Ruby's voice in my head. Why is Regina out here, I walk in front of her in wolf form. I see her eyes grow with fear at the sight of me, she pushes her palm out towards me trying to use her magic. With the pack still circling her I shift back into my human form in front of her.

Once back in human form I magic on clothes and look up at the brunette. "What are you doing out here this late," she just stares at me confused and slightly scared. No one else would be able to see the fear but I could always tell when she was scared. 

I turn to the wolves, "Go continue your run, I'll handle this," Ruby walks up putting herself between Regina and I growling. "Go Ruby," push her massive head, she looks at me and lets out a huff then takes off into the woods with the rest of her pack. Regina watches them leave bewildered that the beasts took orders from me. "Sorry about that," I break through Regina's train of thought. 

I look down at her bleeding leg, "let me take a look," Regina just nods her head and lets me lead her to a tree stump. Once she is sitting I lift up her dress and take a look at the claw mark down her upper thigh. "Damn," I mumble to myself as I look at it. Wolf claws have a venom in them that can cause serious damage if not treated correctly.

I look up into Regina's eyes that are staring back at me still a little shaken up. "We need to go somewhere with the proper treatment to take care of this," I take off my shirt and wrap it around the wound to control the bleeding. "Come on, I'll teleport us to my room and I'll get some medicine," 

Regina nods her head, "okay," I stand her up and wrapped one arm around her and use my hand to make us disappear in a cloud of white then reappear in my room. Laying Regina gently down on my bed I go to fetch a healer and collect the proper equipment to treat her. 

A bag in my hand and a healer behind me I stop at my door and turn to look at the middle aged woman. "You will go in, help me heal her leave and never speak of this encounter again. Do you understand?" I can't let anyone know that I helped the queen or things could go bad very fast, it's a risk to bring the healer in but I can't heal Regina on my own. "Yes, princess" the red head nods her head. 

Pushing the door open my eyes immediately spot the brunette unconscious and sweat forming on her forehead. I set the bag down next to the bed and feel her forehead. "Damn, the infection is setting in fast, we need to get her fever down and find something to attack the venom that's in her." I turn to see the red head just staring at Regina. "Now!" I yell startling the woman out of her thoughts. "Get ice," the woman runs to do as I ask. "I have you sweetheart," I brush hair off her sweaty forehead. "Stay with me," I wave my hand to try and heal her but it doesn't work, the venom blocks out magic use and without my magic I don't know what im going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	4. The Dark Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Regina's POV

After her time at the cabin, Regina slowly makes her way back to her castle. Her horse is going at a slow trot down the dirt path. When finally entering her castle and handing off her horse to a stable hand, she heads towards one of her many rooms. Still exhausted by the events from the last few hours, Regina lays in her large bed that is placed in the center of the room. Drifting off to sleep till it is time to get ready for her to meet up with the eastern kingdoms.

Regina's POV

I am woken three hours later by a banging on my door. "Your majesty, we are here to help you prepare for the arrival of the eastern kingdoms," comes a small voice through the door. "I’m very capable of handling that, you may leave," I reply back groggily and slowly gets out of bed. Walking to my closet I pull out a tight-fitting royal blue dress. Laying it across my bed I go to my bathing chambers to shower.

After showering and getting dressed I apply makeup and style my hair with my magic then check myself in the mirror. As I stare at my reflection in the mirror I smile and think of the last time my hair was braided like this. It was the second time I had ever been to the cabin.

It was pouring down rain and I was running through the woods. I was in a dress now soaked, makeup running down my face, shoes long forgotten. I made my way to the cabin I had been shown two weeks prior. Opening the door to the small log cabin, I step in and close the door behind me. 

Looking around the warm cabin I see a fireplace alive with flames. "Regina?" I hear the voice coming from behind me, I turn and see Emma standing there in a t-shirt and pants. "What are you doing here?" She looks at me waiting patiently for an answer.

"I’m sorry, I just needed somewhere to go. I can leave…" I started to make my way to the door. "Don't be ridiculous, it's pouring out and you already look freezing. Come on, I have clothes you can borrow." Emma leads me into the bedroom and gives me comfortable clothes to change into. "I'll make some soup while you get changed." I just nod my head.

I changed into the clothes quickly before going to the fireplace to get warmed up while I waited for Emma. After awhile Emma walks out with two bowls and sits down next to me on the couch. "Here," Emma passes a bowl over to me. "Thanks," I mumble. We sit in silence for a while just eating. 

"So, what brings you here?" Emma looks expectantly at me. I look her in the eyes. "My mother," I state simply.

"Me too," I stare at her confused. "Really?" I ask not completely believing it. She nods her head, "I was just informed that even though I am the rightful heir to our throne I will not be receiving the crown... Neal will," 

My eyebrows furrow, "That doesn't make sense, the firstborn is next in line for the throne. They can't just decide that Neal gets the kingdom." 

Emma is just nodding her head while looking into the fire. "Hints the trip to the cabin," She bites her bottom lip and looks at me, "What did your mother do?" 

"She is already throwing all these responsibilities onto me, I'm not even queen yet and she is making me do everything while she takes a trip to the summer palace."

There's a knock at the door, "Your majesty, it's time for the meeting. The eastern kingdoms will be arriving soon." I look towards the door then at my reflection one last time. I take a deep breath and walk over to the doors and open them. "Let’s go," the knight bows and leads the way.

After hours of talking with the other kingdoms, there was finally an agreement made that everyone was satisfied with. The alliance will be formed, making it possible to have trade between the kingdoms.

I walk back into my rooms mentally exhausted from all the debating and listening to all the other big-headed royals. With a long sigh, I change out of my dress and remove the tight corset. Now in a tight black t-shirt and riding pants, I walk out onto my balcony with a glass of red wine.

Looking over my kingdom, I watch as the village begins to glow with lamps now that it is starting to get dark. The village is a calm place at this time, everyone is eating dinner with their families. Sometimes Regina wished for that life, having her own family. The only priority is her kids and making dinner. Having a lover that she can share her small home with. Emma, for some reason Emma is the only person I can think of. I chuckle to myself at the idea, that will never be able to happen. I've always been falling for Emma since the day I saw her in the woods, the first time we ever met. 

"I invited the White family to the celebration," Jumping at the sound of a person behind me. I spill the wine in my hand. "Mother, do you not know how to knock," I say angrily turning to face her.

"I did, you didn't answer so I let myself in," Cora states grabbing a towel and handing it to me. Taking it I wipe the wine off my hand. 

"Do you need anything?" I question her. "Yes, I want you to try to get prince Neal as your husband at the party," Cora states as if it's the simplest thing ever. "No, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't, he's the heir to the throne," I set the towel down on a small table. "No, Princess Emma is. She is the eldest." I shrug my shoulders. "Not what I've heard," Cora just rolls her eyes at that, "Well, that’s just idiotic, but I guess it is to be expected. You have a stack of papers on your desk, you might want to get to work on those," Cora states as she leaves the room. "Goodnight dear," Is the last thing I heard from her.

Glancing over to my desk I groan, walking over to the stack I sit down and read the first one. New war strategies that need to be approved, this is going to be a long night. I work through each page and file till finally, I'm down to the last. Looking out towards the balconies open doors I see the night sky and decide to head off to the forest, tired of looking at the same four walls.

Grabbing my purple cloak I teleport out to the edge of the woods, I start to walk with a small lamp to light my way. After 10 minutes of walking, I hear rustling from behind me, turning I hold the lamp up and look around. I discover nothing, so I turn around and continue walking in the same direction.

The next thing I know my leg is in pain, and I have been tackled to the ground by something large. As I look around I notice red glowing eyes all around. I scramble to my feet shooting pain through my body, I let out a scream as the pain burns and grows even more powerful. 

The large shadows began to circle around, the only light coming from the lamp now on the ground. One large wolf steps into the light revealing its massive form. I wave my hand trying to summon a fireball but nothing happens, trying again I realized something was blocking my magic, I was unable to teleport away. 

Panic set in I tried to back away from the slowly approaching wolf but did not have anywhere to go with the rest of the pack surrounding me. In a desperate attempt to escape I continue to try my magic hoping that it will come back to me. I see another large wolf approaching. A white one with bright emerald eyes. It stands next to the other wolf then begins to morph into what looks like a human. I stand staring with wide eyes, as the massive beast shrinks down into a woman. A blond woman it was Emma. I feel relief, confusion, and shock all at once. I just stay staring at her, I can hear her speaking but I can't make out what she is saying, everything is just muffled.

Then somehow the wolves are just gone and I'm sitting on a tree stump. Looking down at my bloody leg and Emma kneeling down to see the claw marks down my thigh. I hear her say something about teleporting, I nod my head then were in a room that I don't recognize. Then I'm alone, then there's a new woman looking at me. Then it goes dark everything just around just fades into nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


	5. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter then usual, so it took awhile to get done and posted. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Emma paces around in her room while the healer frantically tries to bring down the queen's fever. Without magic to heal Regina, how can the infection be stopped? That question is the only thing running through Emma's mind.

"Your majesty, her fever is still the same," Emma looks over at Regina's limp body with ice around her. 

Emma looks at the red head, "We need to get the infection under control. Do you have anything?" Emma asks, desperate for anything

"No, the wolf's venom changes and adapts as time goes on. So any antidote we make is useless within days." The healer explains. 

"Can't we just make an antidote for this venom," Emma tries to come up with something that could help. "Not in time, I'm sorry princess. We have less than 2 hours before the venom will reach her brain," 

With no options Emma leaves the room and heads down to the library. There has to be a book on this somewhere. Wolves have been around for ages, someone must have found something that would heal a wolf scratch. Grabbing any book that is even slightly related to wolves, Emma heads back to Regina. 

"Get out," Emma says to the red head, with no room for question. She leaves the room and Emma begins reading, skimming through pages. As 30 minutes pass by Emma throws the book in frustration.

Emma walks up to the bed, "Regina what do I need to do," Emma says knowing that she wouldnt get a reply. 

There is a creepy giggle from behind the blonde, Emma's eyes darken as she turns to face the noise. "Hello dearie," the high pitch speaking man giggles once more. "In quite the predicament I see, it looks like the queen is not doing too well," he says mockingly towards Emma.

"Here to be a pest, Rumplestiltskin?" Emma knows there is no point in drawing her sword. This isn't the first encounter she has had with the imp. 

Rumple puts his hand against his chest, mocking offense, "Me? Never." He smiles that wicked yellow smile. "I just assumed you could use my assistants," 

"Well you assumed wrong then," Emma stands her ground as Rumple makes his way closer to her. 

He stands behind Emma, "Then what is your plan, hmm?" He is uncomfortably close to Emma's ear, but she shows no sign of fear. "I don't believe you have one," he states in a singsong voice. "But I do," A vial appears in the dark ones hand and he holds it in front of Emma. 

Emma eyes the vial, then turns to face Rumple, "What cost?" The blonde eyes him (and it) suspiciously. The dark one fake ponders an idea, "Oh I know," The dark one appears right in Emma's face, "You owe me a favor," They stand there making eye contact for sometime, both silently challenging each other. 

"Fine, but if this doesn't work our deal is off," Emma grabs the vial. Rumple stands to the side and dramatically waves his hands in Regina's direction. The princess looks down at the vial, "It's not magic," Emma states. 

"Of course not, then it wouldn't work," The dark one lets out another terrifying giggle. Emma sighs then walks to Regina. Sitting up the brunette and sitting behind her, she uncaps the vial and puts it up to Regina's mouth and tips it letting the liquid go into the Queen's mouth.

When nothing happens Emma looks up at the dark one who is just smiling and watching Regina. "Why is it not working?" Suddenly Regina's eyes shoot open and she starts coughing. Emma summons a glass of water to her hand and gives it to Regina, "Here drink," Emma looks up to see Rumple gone. The blonde just focuses on Regina as she slowly catches her breath from all the coughing.

Regina had fallen back to sleep after drinking a glass of water. The infection is gone but the scratch is still there, Emma has been bandaging and redressing the wound all night to prevent another infection.

When Regina finally woke up there was a glow lighting up the room. Looking over she sees a fire that is the source of the glow and Emma sitting in a chair by the fire reading a book. "Emma?" Regina looks at her confused.

Emma's head snaps up at hearing the Queens voice. "Hey, how are you feeling" Emma sets her book off to the side and walks over to the bed. 

"Good, I guess. Why am I here?" Regina still can't figure out how she ended up in a different room and a different bed. 

The blonde sits on the edge of the bed. "You were walking through the woods when my pack saw you and tried to attack you." Emma points to Regina's leg. "They scratched you and gave you a pretty bad infection, I brought you to my room to heal." Emma tries her best to explain what happened without confusing the brunette. 

Regina slightly shakes her head, "Your pack?" She looks up at Emma for clarification. Emma smiles, "Yeah, sometimes I run with wolves." Regina just stares back at her in disbelief. "What?" Emma asks.

"You really were the white wolf, I thought my mind just made it up." Regina just lays there trying to make all the pieces fit in her head. In the woods, howling, Emma, blood, black, and now. That's all Regina is able to come up with. 

"I think we should get you back to your kingdom before a search party is sent out to find you." Emma breaks through Regina's thinking. The queen just nods in agreement.

Eventually Regina made it back to her kingdom with the help of Emma teleporting them there. After making sure the brunette was comfortable in her bed Emma went back to her own kingdom. By then it was already noon and the princess was running on the very few hours of sleep she got between rebandaging Regina's wound. 

Emma was so exhausted that she just used magic to get ready for the day. She already knew that her mother was going to question why she was not at breakfast. 

Emma would be correct, during lunch that was the first thing her mother talked about. "Nice of you to actually attend a meal with us," was Snow's comment to her daughter. 

Emma quietly groaned, "Must you be so dramatic?" She looks at her mother, across the table, who does not look impressed. 

"You will not speak to me that way," Snow stares down her daughter. David and Neal sit frozen watching the interaction. Emma is not at all fazed by her mother. "If you must know I had quite a busy morning dealing with things that are not of your concern." 

Emma picks up a fork and begins to eat her meal. "It concerns me that you deal with so much stuff that we do not know about." Snow huffs out.

"Maybe because it has nothing to do with you," Emma continues to eat as all eyes are on her. She just tilts her head to the side silently challenging her mother to start an argument with her.

Snow takes a deep breath and eats her food, while David and Neal try to cover the tension by talking about training. 

After their meal, she was called down to the war room to meet with her general. "What is it, Lancelot?" Emma asks upon entering the room. 

He smiles and bows his head in respect towards Emma. "I have the evaluation of the knights you asked for, as well as the ones that are currently being trained. I figured you would like to see the new warriors for yourself, so whenever you are free we can see them." Emma glances through the evaluation. 

"Thank you I will look these over. And I should be free tomorrow to come down and see." Emma says to Lancelot with gratitude. Her general is one of the few people she would trust with her life. No one is as loyal as Lancelot, that is why she made him general of the white kingdoms army.

"Sounds perfect, see you then," Emma takes her leave and heads back to her room to find one of the maids inside cleaning.

She smiles towards the older woman. "Sorry, your majesty, just cleaning up a little I will let you be." The woman gets ready to head out the door.

"No, please, do what you will. I'm just here to grab a few hours of shut eye before heading out to do a few things." Emma says as she takes off her jacket and lays it on the couch. "Leave that there, I'll be wearing it later." Emma crawls into bed as the lady continues to clean up Emma's room.

A few hours go by and Emma is awoken by a knock at her door. "What?" Emma groggily replies. "Your mother is asking for you down in the throne room," comes a small voice. "Okay," Is all the blonde says back. 

Emma gets up and grabs her jacket making her way down to the throne room. Once she makes it there she sees many villagers there and her mother trying to get them all quiet. "What's going on?" Emma asks Neal who is sitting on his throne. He just shrugs.

She rolls her eyes and heads to stand next to her mother. "Listen up!" Emma yells and immediately everyone is quiet. "Someone tell me what is happening." When everyone starts to talk at the same time again Emma yells once more, "Okay!" She points to a woman,"what is going on?" 

"There is rumor going around that we will be going to war with the dark kingdom." Emma's eyebrows furrow and she looks towards her mother who just shrugs and shakes her head. 

"No, there is no war with the dark kingdom," Emma says loud enough for everyone to hear. "Then why were they here?" A man in the back questions. "They are having a ball and inviting potential suitors for Queen Regina to meet. They invited Neal to attend," Another man yells, "And is he?" 

Snow is now sitting on her throne. " Going to become a suitor to Queen Regina? No. Are we going to attend in hopes of forming an alliance? Yes." Emma can feel Snow staring at the back of her head with rage. Announcing it to the kingdom forces Snow to attend the ball. If she hadn't announced it, Emma knew that there would have been a chance her mother would not have decided to go. "If you have any further questions there will be nobles coming to answer them, thank you." Most people left while others stayed behind to ask a few questions.

As Emma leaves the throne room she is determined to get her horse and head into the village to do some shopping. Seeing her people always made her smile, especially watching the children play in the field just like she would imagine as a little girl, sitting in her room, watching them play from a distance.

When Emma finally made it to the stables she saddled up Rampage when her mother appeared in front of her. "What was that?" Snow seemed like she was fuming. 

"You will have to be more specific," The blonde causally feeds an apple to her white stallion. Emma swears she heard a growl coming from Snow's direction. 

"In the throne room. Why would you tell everyone we were going?" Emma could tell Snow was barely holding back from yelling. 

"Because we are. We were personally invited to this ball and we would not want to be rude. Right mother?" The mother and daughter stare each other down until finally Snow loses the contest, "Fine! I guess we're going to a ball." She turns and strides away from her daughter. 

Emma jumps on her horse with a satisfied smirk on her face. She kicks the horses side making Rampage begin to trot out the gates and down the path to the village.

Stopping to shop at each shop, buying items and toys for the orphanage she is heading to next. Once she has finally made it to her destination she hopes off the horse and heads inside.

Once Emma is inside she sees kids running around and playing with toys. It always makes Emma happy to see these kids smiling and having fun. 

The princess heads over to an older lady that is making food in the kitchen. "Hey Granny," the older woman smiles warmly at the blonde. 

"Emma, it's been awhile. What brings you down here?" Granny continues to stir the pot of soup. Granny has been cooking for the orphanage since before Emma was born. It's Ruby's grandmother and ever since meeting Granny, Emma always tries to visit the woman who was always so kind and welcoming to her. 

"I need a break from my family, and I missed you," Granny grabs a stack of bowls and hands them off to Emma. "Well you are just in time for dinner, you get to help serve." Emma takes the bowls and lays down the bag she had brought in. 

Emma spends a few hours down there playing with the kids and talking to Granny. By the time she is heading back to the castle it's almost dark, and Snow is waiting for her. 

"So you miss breakfast and now dinner, should I be worried?" Snow is sitting on her throne, as Emma walks up to her. "I went to see Granny and the kids at the orphanage," Snow just nods her head. 

Emma goes to walk away then turns back to Snow, "Why are you so against this ball? We could use an alliance. It would give us one less thing to worry about." Emma has been thinking about why her mother didn't want anything to do with the ball. It can only help them by gaining a strong alliance. 

"They don't call it the dark kingdom for nothing Emma," Snow states plainly, as if that was the answer to everything. 

"That's it? That is why you don't want to go?" Emma knows there must be more, her mother's answer doesn't make sense. Snow just rolls her eyes.

"There are things you don't know about Emma, things that the dark kingdom has done."

"Maybe it's just time to move on. Have you ever thought of that?" 

Snow stands up from her throne, "I'm heading to bed," The queen leaves the room without another word. Emma just heads off to her own room to call it a night as well. She plans to get her suit fitted for the ball tomorrow. 

The next morning Emma rolls out of bed and gets ready for the day. She has a few errands to run before the ball tomorrow. 

Emma's first stop is to the seamstress. "Good morning, princess," an older woman greets Emma as she enters the shop. "Morning Edna, how are you?" 

"Just amazing, now what can I do for you?" Edna takes the suit that Emma is holding. "Just need it to fit around my biceps and thighs better," 

Edna is an old woman that everyone in the kingdom knows and respects. She can get away with almost anything. "Hmm, someone has gained more muscle. Come on, let's get you measured." Edna wraps the tape measure around different parts of Emma's body. 

"Edna it was only tight in two places." Emma feels a smack to her shoulder. "You want to do my job, here, go ahead do it, since you know everything." Emma smiles, "No im sorry Edna, please continue," Edna glares at Emma but continues anyway.

"Alrighty come back later, it will be done." Edna says in a dismissing tone. "Thank you, you're the best." Emma complements the older woman. "Yes, yes I know, now get." 

Emma heads out to go buy a few more things. After everything is done and set into place, Emma heads to the training yard. It's time to see the future knights work. 

Emma spent most of the day out with the new knights, and it shows that she will gain very bright and strong warriors. 

Once done in the training yard, Emma went to shower and prepare for dinner. As expected it was an awkward meal to be a part of. Finally, Emma was able to leave and go pick up her suit.

"All fixed up and proper, now get! I have much work to do," Edna hurriedly spoke and gave Emma the suit the second she stepped into the building. "Okay, okay thank you, I really appreciate it," Emma lays down a small bag of gold on a table. 

Once back at her room Emma tested the suit to make sure it fit properly. When she was satisfied with it she hung it up and decided to grab a book and head to bed.

Finally the day of the ball has arrived. Emma was dressed and ready to head off to the ball with her family. Going out to where the carriage was going to meet them Emma and her mother are the only ones there at the moment. "Seriously Emma, a suit, not even a dress."

Emma takes a deep breath, "Yes mother, I told you I will never wear a dress again," Snow glares at the side of Emma's head. "Yes, that you did," David and Neal came out just as the carriage pulled. "Perfect timing," Snow says as she hops into the carriage. 

Regina's POV 

"Is this necessary mother?" I ask as mother puts finishing touches on my look. "The servants did a fine job." Cora continues to pretend like there is a problem with my tight fitting blue dress. 

"Yes, it is. I don't trust those people to have everything how it needs to be," I roll my eyes but say nothing. I look at myself in the mirror and smile for once I'm able to look like myself. Of course that didn't happen without a fight from my mother, but Emma's right I need to stand up for myself.

"Alright well I'm heading down, guests should be starting to show up. Do not be late Regina, I mean it." The door closing is what brings me out of my head. "This is going to be a long night," I mumble to myself. 

3rd Person

All the guests have arrived including the royals from the White Kingdom, Cora decides that it's time to have the Queen introduced. Cora nods to a man from where she is standing. The man walks up to a small stage.

"Attention distinguished guest, I would like to introduce Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom," the doors open and Regina walks out onto the stage. Everyone including the White family and Cora bow as Regina appears. "Thank you all for joining us this evening. I see a lot of familiar faces and I look forward to talking and catching up with you all. For now enjoy the food and the music from our orchestra." 

Regina steps off the stage and is immediately greeted by the guest. Emma stands off to the side to watch the interaction. She begins to feel her jealousy rise as she watches more men flirt with Regina. But Emma did gain satisfaction by Regina casually evading there flirting. Emma could also watch Cora as Regina blew off more princes and even a few kings. That was when Emma decided to make her move.

Walking up to Cora, "What a lovely party you have set up," Cora looks over at the blonde and looks her up and down. "Indeed. Handsome suit," Cora blandly states. "Isn't it get, my mother disagrees," she looks over at Snow to see her watching them like a hawk, Emma just fake smiles. 

"So, does Neal plan to offer himself to my daughter?" Cora was trying to gain intel on who could be a potential spouse. "You mean the future King of the White Kingdom? Of course not," The older woman looks over at Emma in surprise, "You haven't heard? He will gain the throne not me," Cora eyes the blonde suspiciously, "Is that resentment I hear in your voice?" Emma scoffs, "You have no idea," Cora just watches Regina once again.

"We'll that looks like it's going well," As Regina steps back from a man that tries to put an arm on her shoulder. Cora just shoots glares in Regina's direction, even though Regina can't see her. "Do you need something Princess?" Emma grins at the irritation, "Yes actually, but I doubt you will like it," Cora side eyes Emma. "Like you said we need more currency, and you need an army," The older woman just looks confused at the statement, "You said Neal will be King and isn't attempting to gain the hand of my daughter," The blondes grin grows bigger, "Who said I was talking about him?" Emma keeps her eyes trained on Regina as Coras face drops and she just stares at the side of Emma's head. 

"No way," Is all that Cora says. "Well it's a good thing that it isn't up to you, besides why not? We all gain so much," Cora steps in front of Emma getting close to her face, "My daughter will never accept you. Besides choosing a spouse isn't just this little party, there is much they need to do," It is Emma's turn to look at the woman with confusion. 

"Mother? What's going on?" Regina walks up behind Cora. "Your Mother and I were just discussing how it would be great to have me in the running to become your potential spouse," Cora looks ready to kill the princess, "What do you think your highness?" Regina just shrugs, "Why not," Cora looks at her daughter with complete shock, "Are you crazy?" Regina glances at her mother, "You said it was my choice," Cora takes a deep breath, "Fine, but she still has to win the competition," Cora walks off.

"Competition?" Emma looks at the brunette for an answer, "Yes, next week will be tests to find the best person for who I should accept. It was the agreement I made with my mother, she knew this party would never work. I choose 10 here, and they will compete. I guess you are my 10th person, I have already picked the other 9," Emma just nods in response, "Can't wait," Regina smiles at the blonde.

Emma makes eye contact with the Queen, "When you can meet me at the cabin tonight, and that's an order, understood?" The blonde says quietly making sure no one else hears, "Yes," Regina answers back. Emma nods satisfied, the blonde bows to the other woman and heads off in the other direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!  
> Stay healthy all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
